A Brave New World
by caxse
Summary: Set After Rosita Espinosa tries to kill Negan and it failed he takes her to the sanctuary to be a wife this story follows her life with him during the days following up to the all out war.(I do not own The Walking Dead)
1. Hearts Still Beating

**Chapter 1**

 **Hearts Still Beating**

 **"Bang"** That was the sound that had left the gun she was holding in her shaking hand. "Shit what the shit" Negan shouted at the top of his lungs the anger clearly audible. Rosita Espinosa was knocked down in an instant by Arat and a knife immediately met her throat. "You just you tried to kill me?! You shot Lucille". "She got in the way" She retorted showing no signs of backing down at all it was to late for that anyways.

Negan walked in a circle trying to calm himself down he stopped staring at the shell of the bullet that was just fired at him, bending down and picking it up. "What is this"? he asked inspecting it as if it was something he never seen before "What is this, This little bad boy made from scratch"? Look at those crimps this was homade. Now you may be stupid, darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here". he was impressed but there was no way in hell she could've made this but he was sure gonna find out who.

"Arat hold that knife up out on that girl's face, Lucille's beautiful smooth surface is never gonna look the same so why should yours" he hissed at her. Rosita bit her tongue she was already on thin ice why cause more problems? Negan raised his voice again holding up the the shell looking at her "Unless you tell me who made this". "It was me" she said quickly she wasn't gonna give out Eugene, if she gets killed it's on her she caused it but if he get killed she couldn't live with that type of blood on her hands "I made it" . "You see, now I just think you're lying and you lying to me Now"?! he shouted she was really starting to piss him off "Such a shame Arat's gonna have to cut up that pretty face, one more try". She answered the same way she did the last time pick her face up getting a scar on her cheek.

Negan started to chuckle admiring her commitment now she was a fighter. "Oh You are such a badass" the amusement audible in his voice "fine, have it your way arat kill somebody". Wasting no time Arat pulled gun aiming it at Olivia and pulling the trigger, killing her and ignored Rosita's shouts. Getting up from her position on the ground Rosita sat up trying to process what happened. 'What the hell did I just cause' she thought to herself. 

"We had an agreement" she heard Ricks voice say angrily looking up to see his figure walking up to Negan."Rick, look everybody, it's Rick" Negan croaked out "Your people are making me loose my voice doing all this yelling". "Rick... How about a thank you"? Rick staring at him with disbelief made him realize he needed to give an explanation. 

"I mean look I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy fucking shit out of your friends, and because of that we are never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest darkest secrets, but how about a little credit"? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am". Pointing up at Carl on the porch " Your kid he hid in one of my trucks and machine gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him him safe and sound". Ricks head immediately looked at Carl and if looks could kill carl would be long gone. " and I fed him spaghetti".

"Another one of your people well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge, I took him out for you". He said pointing at Spencer's corpse." And Another one, here she shot Lucille trying to kill me just now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed and by looking at her that mouth did some major damage, Now personally, I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go but Arat I don't know didn't trust her". 

Rick closed his eyes and took a deep breath obviously pissed off, opening his eyes he stepped closer and hissed out "Your shits waiting for you at the gate just go". With a Cheshire grin plastered on his face Negan stepped closer to Rick "Sure thing Rick right after I find the guy or gal who made this bullet" staring down at Rosita his grin seemed to widen " Better yet sweetheart tell me who made this for you"? pointing Lucille in her face. When she didn't speak up he rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "Arat"?.

Once again Arat immediately did what she was told and point her weapon at Aaron and Eric with her finger one the trigger. "No" Rosita shouted and soon after Tara shouted "it was me" and closed her eyes as soon as Arat pointed the gun at her. " No it wasn't". Eugene spoke up on the background sobbing. Rosita slowly look up at Eugene with disbelief. "It was me, It was only me".

Negan walked up to him and stared at him for a couple of seconds studying him "you"? he asked than looked down at Rosita who he locked eyes with before he broke their contact to look at Eugene again. "It requires a one spent casing, one four-holed turret reloader, powder, one funnel for the powder-" " Shut up" Negan said cutting him of and looking back down at Rosita who was staring at Eugene he than leaned in towards Eugene spoke up "I believe you". 

Negan walked away and drew in a deep breath "Lucille, give me strength, I will be relieving you of your bullet maker, Rick that and whatever you left for me at the front gate. His eyes switched from Rick to Rosita and then back at Rick. "And Her I'll be taking Her too". Rosita head snapped to Negan and she can feel her blood boiling "I am not going anywhere with you" she hissed. Negan made a funny face "Oh yes you are" he challenged. "Rosita" Rick spoke up knowing she wasn't going to back down. 

"And I hope you know however much you scavenged, it's not enough, because you're still in a serious, serious hole after today". he said to Rick with a serious expression on his face. "Let's move out, and keep Rosita to me" He pointed at her. As the Saviors started to move and some grab Eugene, Rosita cried and plead "No no no just take me please just me". 

"Rick I ain't gonna lie your kitchen is a damn mess" and With that he turned and pulled Rosita off the ground by her arm "Let's go to your brand new home"


	2. Rock in the road

Chapter 2

Rock in the road 

**Rosita learns what Negan wants from her and has to make the hard decision of keeping her self respect and staying true to herself or Save the lives of the ones she cares about**

The car ride to The Sanctuary was silent. Rosita was gathering her thoughts and getting ready for any possible outcome. When the truck pulled to a stop she looked up from her lap and saw a big gray factory with a metal fence with walkers chained to it. From the passenger seat Negan looked back at her and smirk. She gave him a glare and looked back down at her lap. He chuckled she really is a feisty little thing. 

The truck moved one more time to pull in to the lot after the engine completely stop Negan hopped out and help her out the back. Her eyes were wandering around to find Eugene or to even see Daryl but her search came up empty. "Let's show you to your room, than we'll get you cleaned up and stitch and talk about your position here". She heard Negan say from behind her, she was going to ask about it but was cut of by Savior calling his name. "Yeah". "You know the prisoner Daryl"? "What about him"? The savior took a gulp and a step back before talking fearing the worse "He killed Fat Joey and escape". 

he took another gulp looking Negan in the eye.

Negan drew in a deep breath the anger slowly rising in his body but he decided to calm down before anything blows out of proportion. "Where is Dwight" ? He asked. The savior stepped back once again and shrugged his shoulders. Negan sighed and grabbed Rosita by the arm "Do you know anything about this don't lie"?! she glared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes "No I don't know I wasn't here and I didn't know were this place was located". "Loose the fucking attitude" He told her in low dangerous voice that send a shiver down her spine.

"Why should I"? She was poking the bear she knew it and she honestly didn't want to stop she wanted to see his limit. "Get back to work" he dismissed the savior who shuffled off fast, it amazed Rosita how much people were scared of Negan "Come on I'll show you to your room" he said dragging her long with him like a stubborn dog on a leash.

She quickly pulled her arm away from him and walked up the stairs entering the building. It was big inside she was on a balcony like entrance, looking above a lot of people who were running, and walking around. As soon as she heard Negan walking towards her, she turned around and pointed at the people down below them "Who are they"? she asked "And why are there so many, they don't have their own rooms"?

"Oh darling not everything is ran like Alexandria" he chuckled "Those are workers". "Workers"? "I'll tell you all about it later let's go" this time he took the lead taking her to what is now supposed to be her new room.

After Negan showed her to her room he left saying he had business to take care of. Her room in Alexandria was one of the coziest room she had ever slept and lived in. It had this huge bed with uncountable pillows and the softest blanket she had ever slept in. It's kinda funny considering the world they live in. Because a thing like a bed, a simple bed that kept you warm and comfortable while sleeping had become sort of like a huge luxurious and unrealistic dream before she came to Alexandria. Of course she knew that it was nowhere safe, that she had always somehow stay warily with her guard up but no matter what, Alexandria was a home to her where she might have been not completely safe but it was at least an opportunity to rest.

Rosita took the time she had alone to work out her solutions. One being she could try to kill him again but that might not end well. Two being her making a run for it but with Negan in the building she was sure she wouldn't get far. Lastly waiting it out this being the smartest thing but also sucked real bad. She laid down on the bed silently praying that someone come gets her soon. 

Rosita's eye's snap open at the sound of a tuneful knock on the door, she rolled over to her side wondering when did she fall asleep. When another knock by the same tune it let her know whoever it is was getting impatient, and every here looked on edge. "Come in". She yawned out closing eyes again. She opened them back up when she heard foot steps approaching. "Now you look damn sleepy" he chuckled out, "Come on let's go get you stitched up"

"What time is it"? she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Eight something" he answered grabbing her shoes and handing them to her. "I need clothes" she spoke up "If that isn't to much of a other". "Of course not darling" he chuckled and sat down next to her on the bed " I'll have simon grab some of your clothes, when he goes out tomorrow to fetch your friend Daryl". "What are you going to do to him, to me, to Eugene"? She raised her head to look him in the eyes as he took a deep breath. "Daryl is coming back here to be in his cell.." "Am I going to be in a cell" she asked interrupting him.

He took another deep breathe "No I would never put you in one of those, I actually have something else in store for you and Eugene". Rosita put on her shoes and got up crossing her arms over chest. She was pissed even more pissed than when she first met him, First he killed Abraham and Glenn, Than he takes Daryl, Than he takes all their guns, Than he killed Spencer and got Olivia killed, And now he took her along with Eugene. She really didn't want to know what he had "in store" for her and Eugene. 

It didn't feel right for him to be in charge of their lives. She shouldn't even be here, she should be dead or with her group not with him. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes this is not what she wanted at all. She fucked up big time she knew it the minute she kept the gun from the woods but she still thought she could pay the price. 

As Rosita and Negan walked down the hallways she noticed that people bowed when he came. They would literally stop what they're doing and kneel, on their knees for him. It was just straight ridiculous. Even more ridiculous than that the fact that Negan insisted on her wearing a dress and heels. She caught a couple of eyes from the men in the hallway, making her uncomfortable in their hunger gazed eyes. 

They finally stopped in front of an open door that must be the clinic. It was a small room with a desk, a check up bed, a few plants, and a cabinet full of medicines and medical supplies. Negan knocked on the door frame to get the Doctors attention, and his head immediately raised. "Hello sir come in" he greeted she can tell he was scared by his demeanor. "Doctor Carson this is Rosita, Rosita this is Doctor Carson" Negan introduced the two, Rosita and Carson gave each other a small smile and a handshake. 

After the small contact Rosita wiped her hand on the back of her dress, due to the sweat of Carson's hand. "I'm going to need you to stitch this scar for me" Negan spoke up moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Sure thing sir" Carson guided her to sit on the check up bed and began his work. While Carson was cleaning and stitching her scar there was an awkward and uncomfortable silenceall three of them were in. The whole time she just wanted to leave and honestly didn't care if the scar would get affected or not.

The both of them made it back to her room and Rosita felt like it was time to confront Negan about her stay. As she walked in she turned around to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill" lucky for her the sternest in her voice overcame the shakiness in it. "Spill what sweetheart" he was doing it again playing dumb just for her to get pissed at him. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about" She pierced her lips together in a thin line "What are you going to do to me and Eugene". "Eugene, you'll see as for you well darling I have got the perfect job for you" His signature grin widen "You are going to be a wife". "What the hell do you mean by awife" Her anger clearly making a presences in her voice, did he seriously think that she was going to marry him especially if she might not be the only one. "You'll be one of my wives" and by those words Rositas facade was now nothing but pure anger.

She started to chuckle 'this has to be some sick joke' she thought 'it has to be'. "Multiple wives, Multiply fucking wives"?! She shouted she wanted to kill him this sick son of a bitch had a harem?! "Calm down it's not that big of deal" he said was he really brushing this of like it's nothing. "You can't, You seriously can't be serious"! The disgust and anger written all over her face. 

"Oh but I seriously can be serious" he chuckled "because I am". " I'm not doing it" there was no way in hell she was going to lower herself down as one. "Oh yes you are". "No I'm Not" she challenged Rick wasn't here to stop her hell if he was he has to be on her side. "You don't have a choice but don't worry I won't force you to have sex or do whatever you don't want to, I am not that kinda guy" Did he really think saying that was going to make it better she wanted to puch him so so so bad, but sided against it. 

"Is this what you do? get your kicks by doing this?, forcing women to marry you"? He rolled his eyes and let out a groan "I am not forcing you, you landed this when you shot Lucille" he leaned in close to her ear "Punishment". "And incase you don't want shit happening to Eugene I suggest you take the nice offer" was he seriously threatening Eugene to get her to marry him? "I mean come on you made him make that bullet for you, and you shot Lucille trying to kill me, seems to me you make a lot shit hard on yourself" 

He stepped back to look at her, he could tell she was thinking. "If I do this Daryl and Eugene don't get hurt right"? She got Olivia killed and Eugene taken the least she can do is protect some of her people in this position. "Sure" he answered chuckling with that infamous grin on his face "They are under protection". She closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'here goes my dignity' she thought. "I Will Marry You" and as the words left her mouth her self respect left with them.

"We are going to have so much fun new Wife." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I got to do something but I'll be back in 20 ok"? she nodded at his words, not looking at him and as soon as she heard the door slam shut she fell on the ground. The tears rushing out and sobs violently shaking her body. She was sad, angry, disgusted but must importantly shocked, of how she gave herself up so quickly.

She tried to convince herself that it was the best option to keep Daryl and Eugene alive. That if Glenn, Abraham, Spencer, and Olivia they would understand. She did this out of the kindness of her heart because killing him while he was fully alerted would cause everyone to die. But the Idea of her doing it for something else scared her. It didn't take her full convincing to accept the offer, why did she answer as fast as she did? Maybe there was another reason besides keeping her friends alive. Maybe she wanted to be with him. Maybe he already has a hold on her. That scared her but no matter the reason there was no going back, and Rosita knew that this was only the beginning and she was in for a rude awakening and one hell of ride that will probably kill her.

 **Well thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter and how I'm portraying Rosita she is a lot to handle and a badass character so I don't wanna disappoint. Please give feedback I would love honest answers so it could be tolerable to all readers of this story. Thanks and See ya till next time.**

 **XOXO - Caxse.**


	3. Hositles and Calamaties

Chapter 3

Hostiles and Calamaties 

**Rosita finds out more about The Sanctuary and it's background and The escape of a friend that was once Negans prisoner.**

The wind shook softly and the early morning sun shown the windows of Rositas room while she looked at her ceiling. It really wasn't a huge time gap since she cane back from Alexandria, where she was plotting to end Negan.

Negan the man who took her after she had shot his precious little bat trying to get to him. She was thinking about everything Negan told her, She and whoever she wishes have protection, She must wear what he provided, No cheating, etc. Negan was a handsome man no doubt if he hadn't killed and terrorized her people she would enjoy being marry to him.

Negan was a funny, charming, cunning, honest, loyal (to who he want to be to) and charismatic man all things Abraham were and once again a man she might enjoyed being married to. But he's also a psychotic sociopath who kills for sport and is power hungry so it's kinda hard to be around him.

 **Flashback To Alexandria**

 **Rosita was staring down at the bullet in her fingers that Eugene gave her. This is it he's here all she has to do is analyze a plan and go. "Is that for you or Negan"? she heard Gabriel ask her. "It's for him". She looked up from the bullet letting her eyes land on the priest. "How will you do it"?. "I'll pull the trigger". Saying it out loud for the first time. "They'll kill you". he reassured her. "As long as he goes first".**

 **"Why do you have to die"? He asked her, she never understood why she didn't care about if she'll die or not but death never scared her not when the world revolves around it. "Because he has to". She answered smoothly that's the only answer she can come up with.**

 **Gabriel took a deep breath and quickly thought of ways to approach the situation. "I agree but... why do you"? when she didn't answer he sat down beside her and continued "There's um no reason to lie to me if this is our last... conversation". he told her in a calming voice.**

 **She looked up at him, looking in his eyes before she began. "If Abraham was alive, we'll fight." she deeply inhaled before starting again "If Glenn was, Maggie's kid would have have a father, Michonne and Carl can fight they have Rick, Aaron has Eric, Eugene knows things". She drew in another deep breath "Daryl strong" She looked away feeling tears well up in her eyes.**

 **"What about Sasha"? She heard him ask, she gulped and stayed silent 'what about Sasha' she thought. "Look at me, Rosita" She did as she was told look him in his eyes again "It shouldn't have been you, It shouldn't have been anyone we'll win, but we need to wait for the right moment or create it... together" She can feel the tears slip lightly onto her cheek "And your apart of that together, don't do this... We need you". She let out shaky breath and looked down at the gun.**

 **Gabriel got up and walked by touching her shoulder before fully walked out of the building leaving her alone again. She began to get deep in her thoughts 'What about Sasha and What difference will it make if I go through with this or don't' She thought. She got up and tucked the gun away in her holster, Gabriel was right it's not the time to create more for their selves. There was no difference between killing him and dying or killing him and not dying or not killing him and still dying or not killing him and not dying. Either way the same results will come out in the end of every scenario.**

 **Present Time In the Sanctuary**

Looking back at the events that took place she cursed herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. Eugene is caught and his forced to do God knows what and Daryl was forced in a cell and the biggest problem of hers yet she is now Negans wife. But not just his wife no a wife, one out of plenty. It's ridiculous. 

Knocks on the door snapped her out of her trance and seconds later Negan waltz in with his signature grin. "Good morning Sweetheart, we've got a big day ahead of us meeting some brand fucking new people and old friends" he walked closer to her "What was his name again"? She rolled her eyes at him before speaking up "How about you ask him yourself." she sharply answered. 

He let out a chuckle and ran his hand over his chin. "No need to glare or be pissy your friend is an a nice ass apartment and I really hope he takes care of that best of shit he calls hair taken care of and get some food" he said letting out another chuckle "I told you he has something else in store for him". "I still wanna know about the whereabouts on Daryl." "Well darling I hate to break it to you but I don't even know shit". She rolled her eyes at him and stared down at her hands.

"But on the topic of dumbass' and cells We got a stop to make" He told her. "Who"? she asked hoping it's no one she knows "you'll see" he pat her shoulder and went back to the door leading the way. She got up from her spot brushed her hair back with her hand before following. 

Rosita jumped at the sound of Negans bat drumming against the medal door.'Why the fuck does he have to do that all the damn time' she thought gritting her teeth in irritation. "Good Morning, sunshine" Negan said in a singsong tone obviously taunting whoever is behind the door "Is it just as cozy as you remembered, you spent a lot of time on the other side of the door after that stupid road trip with the wife and Tina".

"So let's talk about now" Rosita has a feeling she knew who's behind the door but couldn't quite put her finger on it "We went out looking for your failed project for a few hours, Just around the perimeter tip to taint as it were right about the time I had you thrown in here, and when I got back I realized I was short a wife." he stopped and Rosita forgot all about who's behind the door and wondering who the wife is and if she let Daryl go.

"Which one?" Now she definitely knew who that is the man that taughted her and Daryl since they first met him, her face turned into scowl Negan left him in charge of Daryl?! "Sherry." Negan answered she grabbed his arm and spun him as hard she can to get him to face her "Do you think or know if she let Daryl out?" She asked loudly whispering. Before Negan can answer her Dwight gave a stern No from the other side of the door.

"Well do you know anything about that, Dwight boy 'cause I got to tell you that's one hell of a coincidence, her leaving just a few short hours after Daryl took off oh, and he didn't force his way out No, Somebody opened the door for him." Negans added information made Rosita curious about this "Sherry" what is she to Dwight to make him defend her and why did she let Daryl out.

"It wasn't Sherry." Dwight sounded through the door again defending Sherry once again. There was a silence in the air and every second it remained the tension grew thicker. "Dwighty boy" Negan broke the silence and the tension as well "Was it you?" he asked and just as quickly as he broke the tension, he built it up again "Did it work the other way around? You were supposed to break him did he break you? I mean let's face it you've got pretty legitimate grievances, You change your stripes on me Dwighty? You start to see things different?"

Negan started pounding on the door again making Rosita and Dwight jump. "After all this before and after hell, after everything who are you Dwight" Rosita shot him a confused look wondering why the hell he asked that. "I'm Negan" that answer threw her way off she was expecting he will say that he's a Savior or something between the line but it hit her why the guy at the outpost said he was Negan, Because you will never be on top or accepted unless you were willing to strip yourself of your identity and say you were him, It's a control thing and all Rosita is thinking is he going to ask her?.

Negan sighed and opened the door and Dwight's eyes immediately met Rositas. "Rosita?" the confusion written all over his face and in his voice. The both of them stayed staring into each other's eyes even when he stood up, even when Negan started talking their eyes stayed oneach others. "Daryl isn't like you he's emotional so he's either on his way home or coming back here to kill some more of us, mostly you and me, mostly you either way we'll find him" Negan said Rosita broke her contact with Dwight and turned to Negan.

"Your wrong he may go home but he won't stay, he'll go back on the road and if he comes back here it's for me and Eugene, not some damn revenge trip." She sorta lied he would have stayed home or probably even be at the hiltop but she's sure he heard about what happened and will come for them, Because that's just Daryl. Negan let out a chuckle and Rosita and Dwight's eyes meet again.

"Hey look at me not her, Do you have any idea where Sherry might be?". "Yeah" Dwight sighed out. "Bring her back, sort it out" he looked over his shoulder to the doctor "Stich him up fix what you can" with that he started to walk away with Rosita in tow. 

"What was that?". "What was what?". "You know what, you and D's intense eye fuck". Rosita stopped walking at that and let out a deep chuckle "Feeling jealous?". "Not at all, you two friends or something". "No". "No?". "No!". she let out another chuckle she was trying to get under his skin but he got under hers. "Than what was that?" Negan asked wondering if they ever had a brief romance or were starting to. "We're not and it doesn't matter if we are friends or not, I don't much like bullies." She stopped in front of him glaring."Oh darling I promise what you've seen wasn't no bullying." he told her and started walking again. 

The bright rays of the sun hit Rosita's eye's a soon as she stepped outside. She took in all her surroundings, This place is totally different compared to Alexandria, Hiltop, hell even Terminus. "There he is man of the hour" she heard Negan say snapping her out of her trance, her eyes met Eugene's body, he's trembling and carrying a pickle jar "Come on over here, Big fella, Don't be rude, Asshole say hello."

"H H Hello." He stuttered out, Rosita gulp fearing that she needs to swoop in fast and save baby gazelle Eugene from the Lions den. "You got a name, asshole?" Negan asked looking at her knowing it's bait. "Eugene." He answered still scared out of his mind, she will be lying if she said she isn't either but she will never let it show. "Now us, Fellas who are you?" and in unison the men and woman said "I'm Negan." 

This made Rosita think if Eugene will end up saying this or kneel down like everyone here. "Well, Eugene I know you remember Lucille" Negan held up the bat while talking and walking towards Eugene, Making Rosita protectively walk up towards them she was close enough to defend Eugene if Negan took a strike "Now you see this right here? You might have to get real close that, my friend, is the bullet you made that she fired now, Under normal circumstances, I'd be showing you that real close over and over again." Negan held up Lucille moving her in a hitting motion and clicking his tongue. 

"But, Eugene, See, All I really want to know is if you are a smarty-pants, You know things?" Negan asked turning his head to look at Rosita who to busy looking at Eugene. "Answer the question" he demanded pulling Rosita to his side. "I I am, Indeed, A smarty pants I... taught myself how to cast bullets I... found a machine shop with the necessary... I I read a lot, And, Um although my... even though my memory is not eidetic, I don't skim and I don't scrimp, If knowledge is dropped, I do, Indeed, Pick it up."

Rosita nodded to let him he played it safe. While Negan chuckled "Oh, You really are just some asshole.". The savior men and woman started chuckling and Eugene did exactly what he's good at. "No I'm not I have PhDs in biochemistry, As well as immunology and microbiology, And I've completed my doctorate, Which makes me a doctor" Eugene lied that fucking weasle, Rosita clenched her teeth and balled fist, This fucking coward but she can see Negan and his Saviors got interested.

"Prior to the collapse I was part of a 10 person team at the Human Genome Project, Working under Dr. T. Brooks Ellis to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases fire with a uh you know... f fire well, See, Interdepartmental drinks were ." He continued until he was cut off by a walker tied to the gate fell apart. Everyone turned their attention to it and Rosita grimace.

"Alright, Dr. Smarty pants you ought to crack this without breaking a sweat you see, I have a lot of free labor here at the fence living dead pricks that help keep the riffraff out problem is, They don't keep, They fall apart like that poor fucking sack of shit there so Dr. Smarty pants how do we keep them on their feet?" Negan asked and all Rosita wondered is if he knew this or will lie. 

"You um... smelt on the regs, Correct?" Eugene asked clearly still nervous. After Negan nodded he continued "I saw that among legacy equipment on the floor that you possess an operational smelter.". "And?" Negan cut in. "You already possess the means to resolve your issue, Step one, Meltdown scrap metal, Step two, Pour it over the compromised walker as they are in contact with the chain link, The liquid metal will harden... both maintaining bodily integrity for the walker as well affixing to the fence, Bonus points for covering their head and protecting them from head trauma, From hostiles and calamities." He finished still looking scared as hell.

Negan just stood there and stared him down before leaning back and chuckling "God damn!" He amplified "If that ain't the coolest thing I heard in my life! Not only is that practical, It is just badass!". Now Rosita rolled her eye at this it's smart but she just isn't convinced since Eugene is a fucking liar. "Woah, Look at you, Dr. Smarty pants." Even with Negan praising him Eugene was still shakily breathing and scared as hell, Negan took his grip off ofRosita's arm and walked closer to Eugene slugging his arm over the guys shoulders.

"Did Rick have you doing this kind of valuable stuff for him?" Eugene shook his head while Rosita looked down they didn't ask him for things he knows how to do only one time but that was for a bullet to take down the man that took them both in the end "Oh, His loss, our gain." She rolled her eyes at this and wonder if Eugene will agree to do "valuable stuff" for the saviors. "I feel like I need to give you some kind of signing bonus here." He spoke up again dropping his arm of Eugene's shoulders and grabbing her arm again.

"Uh, I wa— I was gifted these pickles." Eugene told him making him lean back chuckling and palming his face. "Ahh, No, As a token of my gratitude, I'm gonna send you over a few of my wives to your apartment tonight, Show you a good time, Now, I don't think I have to worry about this but who knows how truly smart you are? No sex, That is a grave no no however, you can have a little dinner, Some drinks, Share a few laughs, There is nothing like a few beautiful women that smell good to make you feel human again." 

"I wouldn't know anything about that, D D Did you say "wives" meaning plural?" Eugene asked looking taken aback by his words. "Hell yes, I did." Negan answered.

Eugene looked at Rosita up in and down and she already knew what he was going to ask. "Is she one?" She nodded and looked at her feet in shame and Eugene's eyes softened knowing she doesn't want to be "Hell yeah she is" Negan answered proudly. "Will she be there?" That question caught Rosita off guard but she didn't mind it Eugene wants her close by that's good and it makes her think that they can think of some things to get out of their situation.

Negan chuckled and looked between the both of them " Sorry but no she's going to be with me tonight " He turned to her and winked than looked back at Eugene "What does Dr. Smarty pants say to his new bestest friend in the whole wide world?" He let go of Rosita's arm and walked closer towards Eugene when Eugene looked to the floor he whistled "What does he say?". "Thank you" He looked like he was going to say more but looking at Rosita's face it was clear it will be better to leave it at that. "Okay." Negan gave them that it was okay to leave and the female savior and Eugene left.

Nighttime already settled in and painted away the blue sky to a deep purple. Rosita and Negan already ate, Shared a few words and now sitting across from eachother. He's writing in a notebook and she's just staring at her hands making her dwell pretty much on her own in the uncomfortable silence. "When will we get back to Alexandria?" She spoke up this question bothering her since she first arrived. "When it comes time for me to get more shit." He answered. "When's that?" she asked again.

He completely looked up from his book and sat it down on the spot next to him and sat up. "You seem nervous." He told her in a cool tone. "I'm not nervous I just don't like you." she retorted. His lips curled upwards into a grin and he let out a chuckle "Tell me why are you so eager to get back to Alexandria?" She took a deep breath and looked back down at her hands than back into his eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed I don't like it here" She shrugged and dropped her head again.

Negan chuckled and ran his gloved hand over his chin "What was your relationship with Spencer and The ginger?". That question made her snap her head up immediately and she was already in defensive mode. "What was your relationship with the bat?" she sneered. He chuckled again and fell back in the seat a little more "Fair play, Okay, How about this what would you think will happen if you succeed?". "In killing you?". "Uh huh.". 

"It's over" He chuckled at that. "It's not over because my men would have put you all down." He told her hoping to shoot her fantasy to shit. "You killed a man who was going to be a father in front of his pregnant wife, It would have been over because with you gone that would not ever happen again." She said with tears welling in her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" that question made her really think how can she be so sure. "Because he still believed there's good people in the world, He saved Rick a long time ago and brought him back to his wife and carl, He could have left him but he didn't, He was one of the good people, He should know and he deserved a hell of a lot more" Glenn told the story of how he and Rick met and she admired it he took a chance of putting his life on the line to save another.

"That doesn't answer-." He begin but she interrupted him "It answers enough.". "And the ginger?" He really wasn't going to let that go. "We broke up." she answered dryly. "Really? How" She rolled her eyes at him and looked back down "How?". "He wanted someone else I couldn't get in the way of that" She said with her voice slightly breaking "Can we change the subject?". "Of course." She can hear the smirk in his voice.

"How did you become leader?" Rosita spoke up after some time looking Lucille as she rested up on the leather couch he's sitting on. "It was practically for the taking, it was horrible last guy in charge well he wasn't in charge of shit." He shrugged. " And you think you are?" She chuckled out darkly "You don't know anything let alone who your dealing with.".

"You know you and the kid keep telling me I should watch my back with your group because if I knew anything I'll run for the hills, So, What don't I know ." He asked curious of what they're capable of doing. "When we got captured it was as if we were lowerd to the food chain, but I realized no matter how much y'all take from us we'll come up on top" She leaned in a little bit staring him directly in the eyes "We're just better at this shit then you guys are.".

That made Negan cackle out "How are you so sure?". She shrugged and leaned back into the chair "Well Now that's the beautiful mystery of it all isn't it." Negan chuckled he likes her she's a challenge and he knows at this very moment he picked the right choice of letting her come back with him.

Rosita sat on the floor next to her bed 

staring at a book. She ewas bored out of her mind there is obviously nothing to do, She ate, She showered and got dress it that was pretty much it. Negan hasn't came by nor Eugene and she didn't want to be with the other wives so it left her with nothing but reading and counting pencils. In this world it's a luxury to be bored but honestly she rather be running from walkers than sit in boredom any longer.

To her favor like a mind reader a knock signaling it's Negan sounded through the door. "Come in" She said and got up from her position on the floor "You finally came, Don't get cocky I was bored" She looked at him up and down he has a scowl on his face and seeing him so bothered made a small devious grin breakout on her face "What's up with you, You seem pissed.". "I am pissed I went by the doctors office to get the shit I need to change your stitches when I found this in his desk." He told her holding up a little not in his hand that said "Goodbye Honey" in cursive.

"So." She shrugged to him. "Well dwight has also told me an interesting story and I found out who let your dumbass friend out.". She looked at the note with wide eyes before snatching out of his hands and stared at it. "Who's hand writing?" She asked she wanted to know who was stupid enough to let Daryl out knowing it will cost them their life.

"Sherry's." He said, The woman that Dwight was so protective over, Now this isn't a coincidence anymore she did have part Daryl's escape. Why the hell did she want to help Daryl for?. "What are you going to do now?" A grin popped up on his face and he took the note back. "Well Rosita my dear you'll see come on.".

Rosita followed Negan into the crowd of kneeling people and Dwight by a fire place holding a metal rod over the fire. "What the hell is this?". She asked him pulling his arm to stop him. He turned around and gave her shrug "You'll see come on.". She continued to follow him and stopped by a group of men still kneeling and she spotted four women wearing black dresses and heels standing in front, That must be the other wives.

Negan walked over to the fire place and raised both of his arms up signaling that everyone can stand now. In unison everyone stood up and straighten themselves out remaining quiet. He ran a hand over his face and put on a glove walking into the center and using his bat to point up at Eugene "You are going to want to pay attention to this." He told him in a warning tone before he struck the doctor in the arm with the bat. 

"No, No, No, No, No!" He gasped out "Why?! I I didn't do anything.". Negan held up the note he showed her just minutes before they came down "I found this little souvenir tucked away in your desk.". "I I don't know what that is." He coughed out and Rosita believes him she just wish Negan will. Negan hit him again but in the leg this time before handing Lucille over to a savior and walked towards Rosita "Now as much as I don't want you to see this shit you have to pay attention too." He said in her ear with a dangerous undertone.

Negan walked back over to the doctor adjusting the glove on his hand. "You left the door open and let my puppy out" Rosita scoffed at his words, Daryl is not his puppy and sure as hell not a friend or his property "You knew Sherry hated Daryl being here, So you let him out for her, be the hero, Then you could move in that.. is some weaselly shit right there.". 

"But I didn't she's the one who ran—." Carson gasped out but was cut off by Negan. "Oh, She ran? You know why she ran?! Because she knew I would blame her which I did." 'Because it's her fault?' Rosita thought to herself and biting her tongue to keep her from saying anything. "But, See, Sherry told Dwighty boy the whole story right before she was torn apart, A super hot girl, Horrifically killed because of your Greedy, Delusional, And tiny little prick."

"That's not true Dwight?" Carson called to him and Rosita looked at him too, He was still staring at the fire not saying anything. "He's lying about it, Inwill never do that.". "Why? Why? Why would he do that? Why would he intentionally try to hurt you?" Negan asked him laughing as if it was impossible but it wasn't impossible Rosita was pretty sure either Dwight set Carson up on his own to help Sherry or Sherry told Dwight that just to get the heat off of her.

"Sherry's gone and if he's lying and she's out there I will find her, And then I will burn the other side of his face off until he dies, So, What was he gonna get out of it? No, you see I know my Dwighty boy, See all he needed was one more night in the hole, Get his head screwed on straight, It worked before, And it will work now ain't that right Dwight?". All Rosita can think is if he actually believed that Dwight needed to be in that cell to get in line or is it the reason he's driving away?

Dwight answered Negan and to his liking he felt like he proved a point to Carson. He walked over to the fire place and Dwight took the metal iron out with the rod and moved it towards him, He took it and walked over to Carson who was trembling. 'Wait he's seriously going to fucking burn his face what the fuck is wrong with this man' she thought she started to walk towards them and was instantly pulled back by her dress collar. "Don't!" Dwight warned her. She was going to protest until Carson pleads distracted her.

"Oh, Please, No, Please, Please, Please, Please! Oh jesus don't burn me!" Rosita shut her eyes, She didn't want to watch this poor innocent man get hurt because of two cowards. "Now you know I hate this shit just tell me you did it and that you're sorry and I don't have to do this." This was obviously a trap and she was hoping he wouldn't fall for it but of course he did. 

"Yes I did it all of it sorry, I'm so sorry please I'm sorry." He cried and the iron fell to the floor but she had a feeling it wasn't over yet. "That was all you had to say, That was all you had to say." Negan looked up to Eugene and so did Rosita, He was glaring down his lip quivering and since she was so stuck on Eugene she didn't even see what happened next. It happened so fast the doctor was screaming and Eugene covered his face she looked over to see half of his body in the furnace.

'He burnt him alive what the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!' she thought her heart was racing all she wanted to do was pull a gun out again and take a shot at the man. Rosita walked off as fast as she could trying to find a way out. She saw a door and opened it so fast that it hit the wall and broke some of the wall. She looked at the surroundings and silently cursed herself it's a fucking storage closet she kicked the mop and ran her hand over face.

"What are you doing in here?" she heard Negan ask her she didn't answer or turn around she just stayed how she was "Hey Ros—." He touched her arm and was cut off by her violently pushing him. "Largamente joder gilipollas." She yelled at him and taking in a deep breath. Negan chuckled at her causing her to glare at him. "I assure you he deserved it." "And I assure you what I did to your precious bat you deserved it." She walked off bumping her shoulder on his arm and heading off to her room all she can think about now is getting the hell out of this hell hole and fast.


	4. Say Yes

Chapter 4

Say yes

 **Negan takes Rosita on her first run since she been taken and the two make a deal that turns into something she'll regret.**

The rain violently hit the window and the wind shook the trees so hard that the branches scrape against the glass. Rosita stirred in her sleep a little before slowly opening her eyes. 

Besides the sounds of thunder, rain and wind she heard a soft steady breath and low growling next to her. She turned her head slowly just to meet the man with hazel eyes although his eyes were closed and he appeared to be in a deep sleep. 

He appeared to be naked and arm was slugged over her waist in a protective hold. She looked down saying a silent prayer hoping that she wasn't either but to her disappointment she was and a familiar soreness in between her legs that told her this was real, and she sure as hell wasn't dreaming.

She instantly felt the tears come to her eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with me' she thought. She let out a low sob and closed her eyes trying to calm herself before she woke up the sleeping figure next to her.

She kept her eyes closed and listened to all of the sounds surrounding her the wind, rain, thunder, scraping and the steady breathing of a sleeping Negan. As all the events of today came rushing back to her.

 **15 Hours Earlier**

Rosita watched the sun rays bounce wall from wall in her 'room' as she sat in a chair looking in a tiny mirror and fixing her stitches. Negan stupidly killed his only doctor for no apparent reason. She just hoped Negan knew that Eugene wasn't a doctor or even that type of doctor since he do lie about being one.

Right now she just wants to go home look for guns and analyze a real plan to take down the jackass but no, she just had to go rogue. She secretly curses herself for that but what's done is done all she needs to do is finish what she started. 

After the whole closet fiasco with Negan, Rosita left for her room and never came out she didn't even see him or talked to him. Him or Eugene but Negan did tell her after the 'town meeting' he was supposed to have another meeting with said person.

She wonders what they talked about, or if Negan tortured him or if he just flat out killed him. She also wondered what happened the night Eugene spent with Negans Wives and if they despised him just like she did or if they are only married to him to keep loved ones safe like she did or if they actually care for him.

Ever since she came, her thoughts have been running wild. She couldn't get her mind off of Negan and Eugene and Daryl and All of Alexandria. Like always when thinking of him like on cue Negans signature knock sounded through the door.

Rosita let a hum and in walked in the tall bat wielding man. He looked at her as she stared at her self in the mirror and fixed her stitches with two tweezers. "Hey I was just coming to do that." He told her, he was basically telling she should wait for him before doing anything here.

She scoffed and sat the tweezers down on the desk with a tiny clinking sound before looking up at him. "I'm done" She shrugged and a little smile appeared on her face when she saw that she made him a little irritated but she quickly wiped it off.

"You know you are going to have to lose that fucking attitude of yours, I'm sick of it." He wasn't smirking or grinning no signs of any funny business and his voice was cold as ice and serious it sent a shiver down her spine and his eyes were narrowed, his whole body language changed giving her a non verbal warning.

"I don't have an attitude!." She shot back knowing she's pissing him off even further but she didn't care, there was know way in hell she was going to back down without a fight.

"You are really fucking testing me you know that?" He chuckled out while pinching the bridge of his nose. She let out frustrating sigh, she feels as if she's will snap any second and bash his head in with his own bat. "You know you can save all this for something else, this shit will all work out".

Rosita scoffed and shook her head letting out a low chuckle. "What does that, What does that even mean Negan?". "It means just wait and see it all play out, your group will be fine and...". "I can't just sit and wait, and how will they ever be fine again giving half of there shit to you." she interrupted him and looked down at her hands.

Negan rolled his eyes and looked down at lucille before closing his end taking a deep breath. Rosita also took a deep breath before speaking up again. "I feel like I'm going to explode I can't stay in here I need to go out." she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Negan opened his and cleared his throat "Rosie look at me" doing as she told she opened her eyes and looked st him "This shit gotta stop the pissing and moaning and just being a bitch you got yourself here don't forget that."

"Don't call me that it's not my name and if you were in my position you would bitch and moan and have a pissy attitude too, and I'm not a kid don't scold me like one." She wanted to scream and curse but she couldn't lose her cool just yet not with Eugene in the building and the stakes high for Daryl.

Just as Negan was about to speak up he got cut off by his walkie talkie beeping and then a female voice sounding through. "Boss we have an orange situation and it's a big one we're gonna need you." The woman said she sounded kinda scared and she had a nervous undertone, that means what ever is going on is for sure going to piss Negan off, even more than he was.

Than Rosita's mind drift to if it was about Daryl or not or her group and what the hell an "orange situation" is. "Arat what is it a grab and go?" He asked slowly piercing his lips together. "Yeah but its half the medical supplies and two chickens and a couple of motorcycles also two men are down." Arat said, Rosita heard her take a deep breath before telling Negan all this indicating that she was nervous and scared to tell him this.

Rosita could've sworn she saw Negans eyes turn red and steam come out his nose. This was actually scary to look at the big bad man that she heard her group tell her about that Gregory told them came alive before her eyes. She started to pick up the same vibe she did that night of the line up but seemed a little worse then that.

She was actually terrified just by his facial expression and his body language. When he said he isn't anyone to fuck with he meant it. But what terrifies her the most is that he scares her by not doing anything but changing his mood. She feels as if she bit off more then she can chew.

"I'll be down in the main hall in the sec meet me there and get some people to load to trucks up and have them waiting up front." He ordered after Arat answered him he clicked it off and put back in his holster and ran his fingers through his hair letting out a deep sigh.

Rosita felt like her lightbulb came on as in idea instantly rolled in her head this is a perfect opportunity for her to get out for awhile. "Um can I go? I'm awesome at tracking Im a clean and good shot and I really need to get out of this place."

"Absolutely fucking not.". Why not?". "Because I said so." . She let a scoffed she had a feeling this was a lost cause but she had to keep pushing cause she can also make a run for it. 

"Come on, your men let a group of people take shit and..." she was cut off by Negan who asked "How do you know it was a group?". As if questioning if she had anything to do with it. 

"What do you mean?". She secretly cursed herself it was a stupid question of course she knew what he meant and answering a question with a question can further suspicion. "I mean is that no one said it was fucking group of...". Rosita let out a chuckle that made him stop mid sentence.

"It's common sense she said a couple of motorcycles, half the medical supplies, and men are down that sounds like a group one person couldn't have done it by themselves especially not take fucking chickens." She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that is but she guess that they are going to eat on the road.

"Yeah I guess your right, come on let's go" She looked at him with shock at how easily he gave in "Hurry up before I change my mind.". Rosita gulped and wondered if she should. 

But than again this could be her only chance so she got up and walked to the door. Closing it behind her she jogged up behind Negan as he was already down the hall. 

When she was finally next to him he stopped walking and grabbed her by her wrist tightly, but not in a bruising grip just tight enough were she won't leave. "Don't make me regret this shit" He said in odd tone she couldn't quite make out.

The sun wasn't as blinding as the day before you could actually step out without covering your eyes. Rosita felt like she could possibly have a chance of getting the hell out of here once and for all. She feels as if she is slowly slipping away but she's not going let herself.

Negan broke her thoughts with his booming voice telling his men what to do. She walked over to Dwight who's leaning on a truck listening to Negan speak but she can tell he's not really into it.

"Hey." She approached him putting her back on the truck as well next to him. "Hey." He said lowly as he he took a cigarette out his pocket and lit it up. "You still have some cuts and bruises they really did a number on you shit I would've thought...".

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? And I know you didn't come over here just for small talk the way you chose to start conversation, so what'd you want?." He asked her cutting her off.

"I did what I had too it was a mistake and that's why I need your help." She was determined on how to get out of this hell hole and if that meant the help of this asshole was needed then so be it.

"If your trying to escape you will always come back even if you want to or not, that's just how it works". He told her before walking off, before he could she stopped him by speaking . "I don't give rats ass I really need help Dwight mines and my family's life". 

He stopped dead in his tracks not even looking at her and he said "Yeah well guess what we all been there and it still bites in the ass". She didn't get what it meant for him but for her it hurt a lot. 

Negan walked up to her with that shit eating grin on and his stupid bat on his shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road" He said his voice dripping with enthusiasm with an undertone of mischief and she found herself thinking over her choice and if it was the right one.

Time went by fast the car ride was really nothing but a few run arounds on end and she was really getting tired of this she couldn't take it anymore they didn't even get out the car they just stayed in rode around and it didn't sit well.

"We should be doing something different if you want to catch them" She spoke up breaking the silence. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her "Yeah? How?". "Well for starters you should've answered it what not 'how' and getting out of the truck and actually search" He raised his eyebrow again at her when she said that and scoffed.

"Don't try to correct me on my grammar when you used 'ain't' out of context before and we will get out just wait it's only been an hour we're just doing a perimeter check" He was so nonchalant about it which made her wonder how unpredictable this man is.

Another thirty minutes go by and Negan finally stops the truck. He told all his people on the search different locations to look for the theives on his walkie. He turned it off as he hopped out his seat slamming the door behind him hard.

Rosita sighed and relief it was actually a lot of hostility in the air and somehow it made it harder for her to breath. "Wait up" she called out trying to get him to slow down. "What the hell do you think your doing?" this very weird and unreadable tone came out of his voice making it rough and as if it was laced with venom.

"I'm going with you" She sassed back crossing her arms and passing him by a few inches just for him to grab her forearm making her face him. "Like hell you are your staying". She scoffed yanking her arm from his grasp and turning her back to him.

"Rosita" he called out "this game isn't funny your staying in the goddamn car now go!. That made her blood boil she wanted nothing more than to punch him in his jaw and break it messing it up so bad he can't talk anymore.

"Don't tell me what to do asshole" She barked out using every ounce of venom in her body projecting in her voice "I happen to actually like this game" she quipped just to put the icing on the cake. "Oh yeah well if you wanna play games let's make a bet".

Her eyebrows perked up at that. She really wasn't in the mood for his games but it could be interesting. "What's on the table?" and as soon as she asked that his shit eating grin was back on his face in an instant. 

"We find one of the guys if I win you spend the night with me no sex if your not comfortable just dinner a few drinks quite night" He told her in this voice that just made her feel uncertain if she should take it or leave it but she realized he didn't place any deal on her end so she can use this to her advantage.

"How riveting, and if I win I get to go home or at least go see my family once a week" she negotiated, she honestly didn't want to stay at the sanctuary any longer but she had to play her advantage smart she might not get this chance again.

"You make one hell of an offer I like that you're playing it smart and not pushing your luck" She felt her face grew hot when he said that but than it cooled down and she rolled eyes of course he caught that. "What surprised honey? I knew you were gonna say that shit before I even said shit, that's why I let you place your bet.

She was in shock how the hell did he know? Was she that predictable?. "Well are we doing this or what?" She was getting impatient and what she didn't know so was he. Negan let out his hand she took it shaking it. Surprisingly his hand was soft and cool they looked rough but she didn't underestimate the size compared to hers it was huge.

"Oh and dead or alive doesn't matter and at least on of them" he added before he walked off and disappeared in the woods. She ran back to truck mind racing grabbing a machete that was in a cup holder. slamming the door and ran. 

She decided going east far away from where the sanctuary was located. Hot wiring the truck would've gotten her and some real trouble she couldn't risk. So on feet was the way to go. 

She ran covering her tracks with leaves so he wouldn't find her. She couldn't feel her heart pounding hard she swore one more time and it will pop out her chest. It beated so loud too, she couldn't even hear her labored breaths or her thoughts.

She stopped when she came across a house it was long and janky but of course because it's old and had a car she could use it, she felt relief wash over her until she spotted something in the house that caught her eye.

Walking closer she felt her heart racing it was a gun. A gun! In the open, on the floor for the taking she felt so happy she could just cry. Walking up to the porch ready to grab her prize a walker stepped from behind the wall and into the threshold ready to attack.

It was fat with rags that once was a night gown which was the ugliest color she had ever seen hanging from its body. She stepped back grabbing the machete from its holder getting ready to fight. 

It clumsily walked towards her with its arms in a grabbing position ready to get her. Rosita reached up slicing its throat it's 'blood' splashing on her face and arms, she didn't care she wanted that gun she reached up again slicing its throat again. Bringing it to level and ending it once and for all she plunged the blade to its scalp damaging its blade.

She walked up to the opened red doorway and claiming what she wanted. Picking it up and examining it much to her disappointment and surprise it was a toy. She felt herself get enraged by this throwing the toy outta anger and muttering "dammit" was all she could do.

She stepped down the porch and yanking it out of its skull. She stopped towards the car opening the door removing the junk from the front seat before sitting down and going to work on the wires.

The car started and she sighed in relief at least somethings going right and she realized this house was a few miles from Alexandria, she can make it by sundown. She backed up and started driving. 

It passed about thirty minutes before she she realized she went in a circle when she saw the truck in the distance she hit the dashboard silently cursing before backing up but than to her dismay the car stopped. She tried starting again and it stuttered until smoke started coming out the hood.

She felt tears in her eyes hitting the dashboard again and again and screaming "fuck" out loud was all she could do. She got out slamming the door and turned around ready to leave again until she felt someone or something grab her. When she heard loud groaning she knew what it was, a walker.

She turned around and pushed it off her ready to kill but when she reached for her machete she realized it was gone she looked through the window of the car and saw it on the passenger seat before she could open the car, the walker pushed her down ready to bite.

She grabbed its neck pushing it up and grabbing a brick hitting it in the head she got up and was immediately knocked down again. The brick falling down again cried out in pain. She turned as best as she could knocking the second walker off her kicking it trying to get up before it could get her. But like previous events today nothing went her way.

A walker came behind her ready to grab her she kicked the one on the floor again and got up opening the car door slamming it in the walker while trying to grab the machete from the seat. The walker on the ground grabbed her by the ankle snapping its jaw. She kicked it finally being able to grab the machete.

She got up and stabbed it in the forehead to the back of its head and yanking it out. She than turned around ready to kill the other one only to see it had two friends with it. She swung up slicing the one behind the doors neck. 

She closed the door and walked towards one of them ready to stab it but it happened to over power her and knock her down. Both of them had came up to her falling next to her grabbing at her. She flung her head back and it hit the ground hard she let out loud yelp and struggled against them one was so close to biting her. 

But like a miracle a bat slammed against its head hard killing it instantly. It repeatedly smashed against it until it was nothing more than mush and it repeated with the other one.

Rosita looked up to see Negan breathing hard with walker guts and blood on him. It was actual blood she was staring at him in horror and shock trying to analyze what or more so who's blood is that. He seemed to catch that because he gruffed out "Caught the asshole ringleader he's alive unconscious tied up in the truck the rest is with the crew let's go".

He held out his hand for and she took it, helping her up he grabbed the machete. She tried to explain herself but he told her not to, he wasn't in the mood.

The car ride was silent the way back everyone on the run made it back before sunset while they came a few minutes after the sun had gone.

Rosita was sitting on Negans large dark bed eating a sandwich and staring at the wall. They both took showers and met up at his door, he let her in and left her food and something to drink while he deal with group of theives.

She was wearing a tight orange tank top with black ripped skinny jeans and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She came to figure out that he won the bet and she wasn't really participate in it, now she wishes she did she wouldn't be here.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" Negan chuckled as he walked through the door that fucking grin was back on his face. "I wouldn't call it that" she said tossing the crust of her sandwich on the tray and wiping her hands on a napkin.

"What will you call it?" He asked amused by her snappy tone. "I don't know, gosh can you take that grin off your face? there is nothing funny" She sassed with an undertone of amusement too.

He chuckled and grabbed to cups and a bottle of whiskey sitting it down on the coffee table and plopping down on the leather couch. "Come ere'." He quitely said jestering for her to sit down next to her.

She did what was asked and sat next to him with a couple of inches separating them. He poured them both some whiskey and handed her a glass. They both took a sip at the same time the burn sliding down their throats.

"So what are we going to talk about tonight?" He asked her. "I don't know shoot" She said. "Really that easy?". "I'm full of surprises besides how outrageous can it be?". "Shit girl you got a point" he chuckled. "Oh I know I do".

"Tell me anything and I mean anything" He said and she knew there was a hint of something deeper to it. "Anything? I bet you do wanna know anything". "Yep no holding back". "Oh how promiscuous!" she laughed out this was insanity at it's finest.

But she obliged and a few hours and drinks later they were chatting and laughing. It was actually the most relaxed they both been since Alexandria. 

"Yeah he um did not sit well with us that much but after sometime we forgave him for lying, I mean to be honest I knew something was off but I went along to see because if he was right than I'll be one of the few to stop this, but I mean that was shot to shit" Rosita rambled on.

"I don't know if he's lying about being a doctor but he seems to know his shit so we'll see" She laughed and Negan grabbed the bottle of whiskey poured it in his glass and poured the rest in hers, setting down the empty bottle.

"At least he was smart, lying and being dumber than a box of rocks doesn't work for shit" He said and she barked out a laugh. "Sure" She chuckled "Abraham beat his ass after that it didn't settle well with him".

"I bet I mean he dragged the man halfway across the country but he's valuable here with us so and Rick the fucking Prick doesn't let him use his skills" He said. "Yeah because he's a fucking coward" she bit out and scoffing at ridiculous and emotional she sounded.

"So he hurt your feelings?". "Yes he did, they both did". "What happened?". "I don't want to talk about it". "To emotional?". "Yes".

Before she knew it their faces were inches away from each other and they both leaned in capturing each other's lips. Their tongues slow dancing. It was so random and out of nowhere. But she didn't stop him and didn't want to she was so empty and intoxicated she didn't even care.

He pushed her down and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss and making it deeper and passionate. Leading to events that she never thought she would do and will have her regret in the morning. But for now it was just him and her and that's just how she wants it pushing everything in the corner. 

So that's how she ended up in the morning before the sun rise where it still still seemed like dusk, contemplating on how she was going to explain herself and scraping everything out of that corner. Watching the rain fall mimicking her feelings. 

**Thanks for reading and so sorry for the long wait I will be sure to make sure this will never happen again. I hope you enjoy and please give feedback I would love honest answers so it could be tolerable to all readers of this story. Thanks and see ya till next time.**

 **XOXO - Caxse.**


	5. Bury Me Here

Chapter 5 

Bury Me Here

 **In Negans room alone for the day Rosita deals with aftermath of the night before.**

Rosita felt the bed move slightly due to the weight shift of Negan getting up. He walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Leaving her in own little huddle. 

Rosita sunk herself down into the sheets some more as if hiding herself from the world. Because that's how she felt she needed to hide herself from the world. She felt stuck in her own mind and body only way to get was to kill herself but she wouldn't do it not here at least.

The night before kept playing in her mind like a movie stuck on repeat. She was falling in and out of sleep, when she did sleep she dreamt of it. When she was awake she could still feel the soreness between her legs. 

She felt disgusted and she hated him even more for this. she was so pissed at him and herself she hated how she felt so vulnerable. Last night was a good night, a very good night but it didn't solve shit her people are still giving shit to him and Daryl was still running away from them. 

Then that's when everything came crashing down on her. Daryl. How the hell is she going to explain this to Daryl. After he risked his life to help her out of the uncomfortable situation with Negan.

He trusts her, He knows she can fight, that she can stand up for herself but that doesn't matter especially now. She couldn't believe she hit the all time low by fucking Negan. She now feels as if something is seriously wrong with her for her to do that.

Negan broke her concentration with his loud voice. He was talking on the walker talkie as he put on some pants, a black shirt, socks, shoes and his jacket. He grabbed a pen and paper scribbled down on it fast before setting it down on the night stand leaving. 

Rosita slowly got up from the bed curious to what information the paper holds. She reached for it picking up in a delicate manner as if it was fine china making sure she didn't damage it.

She let out sigh before looking down and reading what the paper said. 'Be out all day make yourself at home I'll have men come to feed you around 9 and 2 - Negan'. She was actually taking aback by how neat his hand writing was.

She looked at the clock to see that was 8:38 she sighed heavily and flopped back down on the bed covering her face with the dark blankets like a mask, a shield to hide her away from her own pain and shame.

A stern and loud knock on Negans bedroom door made Rosita's Eyes fly open. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She got from the bed when a sudden breeze of cold air brushed against her skin reminding her in a silent whisper that she's naked.

She picked up his shirt from the night before threw it over her body before answering the door. A man who she can only estimate to about 5'8 and 200 pounds was on the other side of the door with the said food Negan had delivered.

"Rosita?". He asked voice rough and crackly like he had smoke a hundred cartons of cigarettes before he came up. "Yes". She answered trying to mask her own roughness. He handed her silver plater and told her that Negan had sent him and that it was eggs, fruit and toast before walking off. 

She set the plater on his coffee table before going back to the bed and pulling the covers over her head just like before. She didn't want to get back up she just wanted to stay in bed and wallow in her own self pitying.

Staring at the sheets that she was pounded into just the night before made her skin sweat and blood run cold. And her heavy eyelids were closing once more as the hit tears ran down her one smooth and one stitched cheeks as she closed them somewhere deep down praying to never open them again.

Rosita opened her eyes again upon hearing thunder she turned to her side staring out the windows. The early morning sun faded away behind the stormy afternoon rain clouds. She feels like she can't breath finding herself hyperventilating.

She feels like there is no air left. Like every trees been cut down. Like oxygen and her are going through a break up. That's when the idea popped up she should take a shower get cleaned once she has a nice long hot shower will do her some good.

She opened the door of the big bathroom and saw a big beautiful porcelain tub. On the other side of the room there's a shower with a glass door just like hers back home. She wonders how he got all of this in his bathroom judging by floor and tub he got it remodeled.

She wonders how he found all of this. She walked over to the shower and slid the door open. She carefully read the label on the knob and turned it to the hot side. She took off the shirt and stepped in. Gasping as the water touched her skin with a hot kiss.

Like Negan did, she slept with him. That's all she can feel like a shitty person. How is she going to explain this to them she just can't lie to them. She slept with him. He didn't rape her or forced her. She willingly did and she liked it that's why they did it three more times after.

She couldn't hold it together anymore. She fell to the ground shaking violently and screaming in agony. Letting all her pain out right there in the glass walls of the shower. She stayed there letting the images of the night before replay in her head.

The water had gone cold leaving her shivering even more. She finally decided to get up out of the freezing cold water she turned off the faucet and slowly got up from her spot on the marble floor.

She stepped out of the shower walking straight to the door as she opened it she felt a little better. She walked over to one of his dressers putting on and buttoning up a flannel. It was like a dress on her petite body. She was surprised he even had this he never pegged her as a flannel type of guy.

It was red and beige more of his color but a flannel reminded her of Carl all too much. She sat on the bed staring at the open drawer. She sat there for what felt like hours just staring calming her wild mind blank as hell.

Negan walked in the room with a platter, he was stressed but it was dark around 10 something. He didn't want to wake up Rosita. The guy he sent up said she was still in the room when he came by for dinner she didn't answer but he knew she was still inside so he sat the platter on the floor.

He looked at the petite girl sitting on the floor back on the edge of his bed. He walked over to her with a grin on his mouth when he seen the shirt she's wearing. "Nothing's better than having a beautiful woman wear your clothes." He said sitting next to her.

She looked at him tears in her eyes hair curled and wild the moonlight shining on her pretty face. "What's wrong." He asked concern set in his voice but his face just looked blank.

"Nothing just homesick." She answered she wasn't lying all she wanted to do is crawl in her bed and die she hates this guilt, pain and shame she use to be so strong and he broke her.

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart but you ain't going back there for awhile so make yourself comfy." There it was the mock in his voice he liked to see her suffer that his fix he liked that she was hurting or at least that's what she thinks.

"Why are you so cruel?". The question rolled off her tongue smoothly. He snapped his head to her facial expression serious as ever but the serious face that scares her.

"I have a feeling this isn't just about me" He sighed heavily before continuing "Let me tell you something we all have shit we have to deal with, we all have shit we need to get away from and we all got shit we got to get over but at the end of the day we got to suck that shit up and deal with more because that's just how it is in this world it is a luxury to get passed it, we got to get up and keep going".

"Live and Learn classic." She said dryly as tears flowed down her face. She got up and went in the bed covering herself and closing her eyes she heard Negan tell her he's going to take a shower and that it's all going to work out it was very laughable.

It will never work out at least not after her wreck-less-ness. He asked her one last thing before walking to his bathroom what she else she wanted which she quietly replied where he didn't catch it.

"Just bury me here, right here." In her guilt, shame and pain that made its own coffin.


End file.
